My Girl
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Leah is Nicki's daughter. She's new at Waterloo Road. When Leah meets Barry Barry, she's attracted to him right away. Nicki does whatever she can to keep her daughter away from the school's bad boy. Leah won't listen. She's mesmerised by him. Will Leah have her heart broken or has Barry finally fallen in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own is Leah Boston and my storylines. Everything else belongs to Shed Media.**

 **Information ~ I've deleted The Bad Boy's Romance and doing a rewrite of it. Few things to know, Leah is Nicki's daughter. She lived with her Gran until she died. Leah gets with Barry and she becomes close with Dynasty, Imogen and Scout.**

 **Leah would be played by Selena Gomez.**

 **X-X-X**

"Leah! Come on. We're going to be late," Nicki yelled up the stairs to her daughter Leah. Leah had recently come to live with Nicki when her Gran had died. "Leah!"

"I'm up! Keep your hair on," Leah yelled. She wasn't a morning person so she hated being woken at what she thought was unreasonable times.

Leah eventually came downstairs where Nicki frowned at her uniform. "That's not appropriate," she informed her daughter. She wasn't a very strict mother but she didn't let her daughter get away with too much. "Get changed."

"I could do that but then, we would be even more late and I'm just so excited to start Waterloo Road," Leah said with obvious sarcasm. "Oh Mum, can we try and ignore the fact that you're my mum? I want people to make their own opinions of me," Leah said.

Nicki just rolled her eyes and signalled for Leah to follow her.

X-X-X

Nicki pulled up into the parking space of Waterloo Road. Leah looked apprehensive over it. "This looks like a dump."

"Give it a chance. It looks better on the inside," Nicki said. She got her laptop bag and the stack of books in the back seat. "Come on."

X-X-X

Leah had been enrolled into the PRU. She wasn't too happy about that but knew kicking off wouldn't solve anything. Tom took her down to the PRU. He was shocked that Nicki had a daughter he didn't know existed. "Where have you been living then?" Tom asked.

"With my Gran. Till she died," Leah said. She tried to avoid the tears that were threatning to fall. She wasn't going to show weakness in front of anyone.

Eventually, they arrived outside the PRU. Leah saw her mum and sighed. Tom took her inside and spoke to Nicki. Leah stood there awkwardly. "Leah, take the earrings out," Nicki said referring to Leah's pink dangling star shaped earrings. "Leah."

Leah smiled. "I'll take them out soon," she said. She walked inside and immediately, everyone looked at her. "Got a problem?"

A girl with red hair looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Leah. I'll ask again chubster. You got a problem?" Leah said. She saw a guy with black hair and winked.

"I'm Rhiannon. This is Barry and this Scout," she said. Rhiannon fancied Barry and she had the feeling Leah would be a threat. "We're all close."

"Er, speak for yourself. I'm all up for getting with the new chick," Barry said. He glared at Scout to move. "Come here gorgeous."

Leah took a seat next to Barry just as Nicki came in. "Right, this is Leah. My daughter," Nicki said. She noticed the look of annoyance on her daughter's face.

X-X-X

Leah was annoyed with her mum to say the least. She hated being humiliated the way she was. While she was working, she got a note from Barry -

 _Who cares if you're Boston's daughter. You're gorgeous - B_

 _Not too bad yourself - L_

 _Meet me in bike shed at break. - B_

 _You got it - L_

Leah had a habbit of falling for bad guys but she didn't care. She was happy living life how she wanted to. Leah smiled at Barry and she winked.

 **X-X-X**

Leah was standing with Scout. She had gotten to know the other girl and found they had stuff in common. Someone tapped Leah's shoulder. "Are you Leah?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Dynasty. Barry's sister. He told me to tell you he's waiting in the bike shed for you," Dynasty informed Leah. "Your hair is gorgeous!"

"Thanks. I suppose I should go and see your brother," Leah mused. She said goodbye to Dynasty and Scout before walking off.

X-X-X

Leah walked over to Barry. "Didn't think you were gonna come," Barry said when Leah arrived.

"Couldn't let you down now could I? Be such a shame," Leah joked.

Barry smirked and he pulled Leah up against him. She groaned at the contact. "I just met you," Leah said. She wanted Barry but wasn't going to make it easy for him. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you know what you can do," Barry said. He began to kiss her neck. He knew how to pleasure girls. "You want this?"

"In a bike shed? Really?"

Barry rolled his eyes and smirked. "Babe, its all part of the fun. We can skip English. No one will care," he said.

Leah found herself agreeing. Barry picked her up and gently pushed her against the wall while she unfastened his trousers. "Protection," Leah mumbled.

"Got it."

Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

Leah sorted out her uniform while Barry zipped up his trousers and got rid of the used condom. "Not bad for a first day," Leah said as she buttoned up her school blouse.

"I know. You're not bad either," Barry stated. He walked over to Leah and they began kissing again. "Round two?"

Leah shook her head. "We gotta go class. My mum is probably doing her nut."

"Tonight then? You could come round," Barry suggested. He had more than just an hour of sex planned for Leah. He wanted her. "Come on gorgeous."

Leah rolled her eyes but agreed.

X-X-X

Nicki was fuming that Leah and Barry hadn't turned up for their lesson. She had hoped they weren't together but knew there was a strong possibility.

Eventually, they walked in. "Where have you two been?" Nicki asked as she walked over to Leah. She noticed that Leah had a love bite on her neck and that Barry had a condom wrapper in his pocket. "Outside. _Now_."

X-X-X

Nicki glanced between Leah and Barry. "Tell me right now that you two haven't had sex on school premises," Nicki said with a glare aimed at her daughter.

Barry smirked. "Would it make it better if I said I took her to a Hotel. We had condoms," he said with a wink.

"Shut up Barry. Mum, we had sex. I'm sorry but I wanted it and I'd gladly do it again," Leah stated. She wasn't going to hide anything. Not when she wanted to do it.

Nicki shook her head in disappointment. "You're grounded. I want your phone tonight."

"What? Because I had sex? That's just pathetic mum."

"Just... Get in there and do some work. I want you away from Barry. You might try something," Nicki said. She held the door open and the two teens went in. Nicki watched as Leah sat down. She hoped she could keep her daughter away from Barry but it didn't seem possible.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of the first chapter.**

 **If there's any ideas you have then let me know. I love hearing what you guys would want to have happen.**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you for following, Favouriting and for 'Guest' for reviewing. Means a lot.**

 **If there's any ideas you have then tell me.**

 **This isn't a very long chapter as I have other Fanfics I need to update.**

 **X-X-X**

Leah had been at Waterloo Road for a few weeks. She had grown close to Dynasty, Imogen and Scout. She was especially close to Barry but they weren't dating yet.

That morning, Leah woke in bed next to Barry. She had lied to her mum and said she was staying over at Imogen's but she had gone to Barry's house party. "Morning beautiful."

Leah smiled and sat up. "Morning. What time is it?" Leah asked as she stretched.

"Nearly eight O'clock."

Leah shot out of bed and got her school uniform out of her bag. "Barry, get your ass moving," Leah said as she buttoned up her blouse. "Come on."

X-X-X

Eventually, Barry and Leah arrived at school. Nicki was standing there with a glare on her face. "So, I've noticed that Imogen came earlier but you weren't with her. Where were you Leah?" Nicki asked her daughter.

Leah didn't know what to say. She looked at her mum and took a deep breath. "Maybe I kinda sort of lied. Nothing happened though. I crashed at Dynasty's."

Nicki was fuming. "Those love bites say otherwise! I can't believe you lied to me. You're grounded."

X-X-X

Leah had been in a foul mood all day. She didn't want to be annoyed by anyone but Rhiannon didn't seem to be listening. She kept on finding ways to annoy Leah. "Did Barry tell you when he slept with me?" Rhiannon asked.

Leah looked up. "Rhiannon, I happen to know that you never slept with Barry. He wouldn't look twice at you so shut it," she said.

"How would you know?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Because why would he want you? You keep your little fantasies. They're cute."

Scout burst out laughing and looked at Rhiannon who had turrned red. "She's right Rhiannon. You're obsessed."

X-X-X

Breaktime came and so Leah went to find Dynasty. Eventually, she found the other girl standing with Imogen. "Rhiannon is trying to drive me insane and I think its working," Leah complained.

Dynasty grinned. "Ignore her babes. She just fancies me brother," she said as she put her make up on. "How's things with Barry anyways?"

"We're not dating Dyn. We're just friends with benefits," Leah stated. She knew that she didn't want that anymore. She wanted to be with Barry properly.

"Well I know that he wants you to be his girl. He loves ya," Dynasty told Leah as though it were obvious.

X-X-X

Barry went looking for Leah. He found her with his sister and Imogen. "You two take a hike. Need to talk to me girl," Barry said.

Leah looked at Barry and grinned. "Since when was I your girl?"

"Since I decided," Barry retorted and he pinned Leah against the lockers. "You're bloody gorgeous."

Leah rolled her eyes. "What do you want Barry?"

"Be my girl."

"Seriously?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, come on babe. We get on great. We have amazing sex and we both run this school," he said.

Leah laughed but she found herself agreeing. Barry kissed her lips with passion. She kissed back and he took her to a store cupboard. "Seriously? In here?"

"Yeah."

X-X-X

Leah and Barry eventually left the store cupboard just as Nicki came down the corridor. "Leah, tell me you haven't."

"What?"

Nicki glared. "Tell me that you've not had sex in there with him," she said. She needed to have serious words with her daughter and the way she was acting.

When Leah didn't say anything, Nicki turned to Barry. "Keep away from her. I'm forbidding you from being near my daughter," Nicki said.

"Mum! You can't do that!" Leah yelled. She wasn't in the best of moods and wasn't going to let her mum ruin her relationship.

Nicki rolled her eyes. "I can do that Leah and I will do that! Keep away from him. You're being moved from the PRU into mainstream."

X-X-X

 **Four Weeks Later**

Leah had been moved into mainstream. She hadn't been able to ssee Barry as Nicki found ways to keep them apart. Things were very tense between mother and daughter.

Leah and Nicki arrived at school and so Leah walked off over to Dynasty. "Barry's missing you."

"I'm missing him too. My mum is being a cow and not letting me see him," Leah told her friend. She knew she needed to focus on her school work but she loved Barry to bits.

"Tell her you wanna be with him. No one can stop you being happy. Especially not your own mum," Dynasty said as she closed her locker. "Look, Barry's different when he's with you. Me Mam has said it."

Leah sighed. "Dyn, I don't know what to do. If I tell my mum I wanna be with him then she'll probably ship me off back to London."

"Fight for your relationship. Don't let anyone ruin what could be good. Trust me babes," Dynasty said.

X-X-X

Nicki saw Leah standing with Dynasty. She knew she was being harsh by keeping her away from Barry but she didn't want her daughter to end up being hurt. She was very over protective of her daughter.

Nicki walked to the PRU where she saw Barry standing there. "Boston's a right sad case. Stopping me and Leah being together. Where's the fairness in that?" Barry said outloud.

Nicki rolled her eyes and she looked at Barry. "Maybe I don't want her to be hurt," Nicki said.

"Who's gonna hurt her?"

"You probably," Nicki said. She wasn't going to be dictated to by Barry. "Get inside."

X-X-X

Leah was sitting in class when she got a text from Barry -

 **Meet me now - Bx**

 **Where? - Lx**

 **Toilets - Bx**

Leah stood and walked from the class ignoring the teacher yelling at her. She met with Barry. "Your mum is a cow."

"Oi, don't talk about her that way. I agree she's a cow but only I get to say that," Leah said. She wasn't going to let anyone talk down to her mum.

"Sorry."

Leah grinned and kissed him. "What did you want anyway?" Leah asked.

"We need to make it look like we've broken up. Act cold around each other but we'll see each other after school," Barry said.

Leah agreed knowing it was the only way she and Barry could be together. She wasn't giving up on her relationship. Not when she loved him.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought and all that**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - Sorry for the long wait in chapters. I've been busy.**

 **There's a time skip of two months in this. Leah & Barry have been secretly seeing each other. **

**X-X-X**

"I think I'm going to puke."

Nicki watched as her daughter bolted from the kitchen and ran upstairs. She was amused as she hadn't ever seen Leah run so fast.

Leah eventually came back downstairs. "You alright?" Nicki asked her daughter.

"Do I bloody look alright?" Leah said. She had been throwing up for the last three weeks.

X-X-X

Leah and Nicki arrived at school. Leah walked off to find Barry. She saw him with his mum. "Hiya love," Carol said.

"Hi Mrs Barry. Barry, we need to talk. Now," Leah said. She grabbed his collar and dragged him off. "Bye Mrs Barry!"

Leah took Barry into the bikeshed. "We have a huge problem. Actually, scratch the huge problem. It's a bloody ginormous problem."

"What?"

"My period is late."

Barry paled and looked at Leah. "You sure? We've always been careful ain't we? Condoms."

Leah sighed. "They're not always 100% effective. There's a slight chance your soliders got through the condom," she said. She was freaking out so badly. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know babe."

X-X-X

Leah went inside. She saw her mum. "Leah. You alright darling?" She asked.

Leah nodded. She wasn't going to tell anyone she might have been pregnant. She was too worried. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah mum. I'm fine."

X-X-X

Barry couldn't believe he might have gotten Leah pregnant. He knew his mum would kill him for not being careful. "What's wrong with you? Lost your girlfriend?" Jack spat.

"Clear off. Before I smack you one," Barry said. He walked off to find Leah. They needed to discuss their options.

X-X-X

Leah came out the bathrooms and saw Barry. "We need to talk about this," he said. He took Leah's hand and took her to the bikeshed. "Have you done a test?" He asked.

"Not yet. I was gonna buy one after school."

Barry nodded. He wrapped his arms around Leah's waist. "We'll sort this out babe. I promise."

"Thanks."

X-X-X

Leah sat in PE and she sighed. She knew if she was pregnant then she wouldn't be able to do PE. "Leah, aren't you joining in?" Nicki asked.

Leah shook her head. "I'm still feeling sick," she mumbled. She looked at her mum. "Can I go and get some fresh air?" She asked.

"Sure."

X-X-X

Instead of going outside, Leah managed to grab Barry. "We're going to get a test. We're going to take the test and we're going to find out if we're having a baby," she declared.

"Right."

Leah kissed him. "We can do this yeah? We can take a pregnancy test?"

"Course. Its just a pee test," Barry said. Deep down, he was worrying. He would support Leah if there was a baby. "Let's do it."

X-X-X

Leah took Barry to her house. She sat him on her bed and went to the bathroom. She took the test and washed her hands. She picked up the test and went into her bedroom. "Right. Just gotta wait now," Leah mumbled.

"Cool."

Leah rolled her eyes. "No. It's not cool," she said. She was freaking out.

X-X-X

After a few minutes, the timer on Leah's phone buzzed signalling the time was up. "Moment of truth."

"You're not helping," Leah mumbled. She picked up the pregnancy test and sighed. "It's positive."

Barry paled. "No kidding?"

"No bloody kidding. You got me pregnant," Leah complained. She went over to Barry and punched his chest. "You suck."

Barry smirked. "Apparently you do."

"Screw you!"

"You did."

Leah slapped him. "You're an ass. I hate you right now so leave please before I kill you," she said.

Barry sighed and kissed Leah. "We need to talk about this. Our baby," he said. He kissed her again. "We keeping it yeah?"

Leah scoffed. "Do you need to ask? Or do you want me to have an abortion?"

"No!"

"Good."

X-X-X

Barry had gone home. Leah was sitting in her bedroom. She hid the pregnancy test in her drawers. She wouldn't tell her mum just yet. She was terrified of how she would react. "Leah! You here?" Nicki called up the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

X-X-X

 **The Next Morning**

Leah woke and saw her mum sitting on the bed. "Clean clothes for you. Shall I put them away?" Nicki said as she stood and made her way over to Leah's drawers.

"No!"

It was too late. Nicki went into the drawers. She saw the pregnancy test. "What the hell is this?!"

"Mum. I'm pregnant..."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Sorry this was short.**

 **It's better than nothing though right?**

 **Tell me what you think of this.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Here's another update.**

 **Hope you like.**

 **Xo**

 **X-X-X**

Nicki looked in shock at her daughter. Leah was in tears. "What did you just say?" She asked. She didn't want to believe it.

"I'm pregnant."

Anger etched over Nicki's face. "How could you be so stupid?!" She yelled. She saw Leah flinch. "Who's the father?"

Leah didn't answer. Instead, she ran up to her bedroom and cried. She didn't want to be pregnant. The door opened and Nicki came in. "Who's the father, Leah? I'm not asking again."

"B-Barry Barry," Leah mumbled. She didn't need to look at her mum to know she was disappointed.

Nicki was fuming. She began pacing. "I thought you had ended it?"

Leah shook her head. "No. We've been having sex for the past few months," she admitted.

"You've been lying to me?"

"I'm sorry!"

X-X-X

Leah hadn't gone downstairs for dinner. She didn't want to be around her mum. She got her phone and text Barry -

 **Mum knows about the baby. She went mad. - Lx**

 **Well we gotta tell me ma now. She's gonna kill me - Bx**

 **We'll tell her together. We both made this baby - Lx**

 **Alright babe - Bx**

Leah smiled. She loved Barry and wanted to be with him. She was happy to know she was having his baby.

X-X-X

Barry still couldn't believe he had gotten Leah pregnant and that they were having a baby together.

He knew Leah wanted to tell his mum together. He got his phone and text her -

 **Come over. We'll tell me mum - Bx**

 **Be there soon - Lx**

Barry went downstairs and saw his mum and sisters. "Leah's coming over."

"Right."

X-X-X

Leah arrived at the Barry's. She was shaking badly. Barry opened the door and let her in. "You alright?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm so scared," Leah admitted. She smiled when Barry kissed her. "Let's do this."

X-X-X

When Carol, Kacey and Dynasty were sitting down, Barry spoke. "There's something we need to tell you," Barry began.

Carol looked at her only son. "Spit it out. I aint got all day."

Barry rolled his eyes but smirked. "Leah's pregnant. My kid."

Dynasty squealed and hugged Leah. "Congrats babes! I'm gonna be an auntie," she said.

Carol stood and hugged Leah too. "Another little Barry to join the family. You are keeping it right?" She asked.

Leah nodded. "Yeah. I'm against abortions but when the baby has been born and I go back to school, then the baby will be going into the school crèche," she said.

"Good. Don't want any stranger looking after my grandchild."

X-X-X

Nicki couldn't believe that her daughter was pregnant with Barry Barry's baby. She had hoped that Leah would have stayed away from Barry.

Nicki knew she would support her daughter in what ever decision she made regarding the baby. She knew being a mum could be hard.

X-X-X

Leah had dinner with the Barry's. When they had eaten, Leah went upstairs with Barry. "So, we're gonna be parents."

"Obviously."

Barry grinned. "Don't pregnant chicks get all these hormones that the daddy's get to help out with?" He asked.

Leah groaned. "Be serious! We're having a baby! This is going to change everything, Barry. Our whole lives are going to be affected. We might not even survive this baby."

"We will. I'll be there to help with the baby. I'll be screaming along with the kid," Barry joked.

Leah glared at him. "Barry, you're not even remotely funny," she said.

X-X-X

Leah returned home a few hours later. Nicki was sitting on the sofa. "Leah, come here darling."

Leah sat opposite her mum and sighed. "I'm sorry I got pregnant but I love my baby already. Barry and I both want to keep the baby."

"Barry wants to keep it?"

Leah nodded. "We both do."

X-X-X

 **The Next Morning**

Leah woke and she went to grab her breakfast. "Morning love."

"Morning," Leah mumbled. She took a sip of her milk. "I should make a doctor's appointment and find out how far gone I am."

Nicki nodded and smiled. "I'll make you the appointment."

X-X-X

Arriving at school, Leah went to see Mr Byrne. She wanted to tell him about the pregnancy herself.

"Leah. Come in."

Leah sat opposite him at his desk. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant with Barry Barry's baby. We're keeping our baby," Leah said.

Michael was shocked. He wasn't expecting Leah to end up pregnant. Especially by Barry Barry. "Well, the school offers you full support and when your child is born, you can have as much time off as possible," he said.

"Thank you, Mr Byrne."

Leah walked outside and saw Barry kissing some other girl. She felt her heart breaking.

X-X-X

The Barry family, minus Barry arrived at school. Leah was sitting on the steps outside. "Babe?"

"Hey."

Dynasty sat next to her best friend. "I can't believe you're pregnant though. I'm so excited to meet baby Barry."

"Thanks babes," Leah mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Leah sighed. She looked at Dynasty. "I tell your brother I'm having his baby and he kisses someone else the day after!"

"He what?"

Leah looked up to see Carol. She looked fuming. "I'll kill him!" She yelled.

Barry came over. Carol hit him round the head. "You cheated on your pregnant girlfriend?!" She yelled.

Barry looked at Leah. "She kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as I could," he said.

Leah stood and walked off. Barry went after her. "Babe! It was Rhiannon, she kissed me first. It's you I'd rather have," Barry said.

"Rhiannon?!"

X-X-X

Rhiannon was standing by her locker with Dynasty and Imogen. Leah stormed over. "Keep your chubby hands away from Barry. You got that?" She spat.

"You what?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I know all about your kiss, Rhiannon. I saw it even. Just so you know, keep your hands away from him. I'm having his baby and he's mine."

Rhiannon smirked. "You're pregnant?" She asked. She was going to spread it around the school.

"Yes. I am pregnant and I don't care if you tell anyone. I'm happy for them to know."

X-X-X

Barry went after Leah when she left Rhiannon. "Babe, you're amazing."

"Babe, you're on extremely thin ice. Try anything like that again. I'll cut your nuts off," Leah warned.

Barry flinched. "No doubt babe."

X-X-X

Nicki had gotten an appointment for Leah for that afternoon. She went over to her. "You've got an appointment at three this afternoon."

"Oh. Thanks."

X-X-X

Leah went to her appointment with Barry. She hadn't entirely forgiven him but she wanted him there for their baby. "Hello there Leah. I'm Dr Marshall."

"Hi."

Dr Marshall began examining Leah after she had asked the relevant questions. "Now, judging by this scan, I'd say you were eleven weeks and three days pregnant."

Leah looked at Barry. "The first time we had sex? I thought you had a condom!"

"It broke babe. I forgot to tell you."

Leah groaned but knew there was nothing she could do about it now. She just had to hope that she could survive becoming a mum.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
